Taylor and Drake
Drake and Taylor have an odd relationship. They will often throw banter back and forth to each other but never really have any other contact than that. But in Dreamers Often Lie, due to a miscommunication, Drake and Taylor made out. Drake thought she was the Atrian Trag that he was supposed to meet and give the cube to. Due to this mistake, Taylor has been thrown into a whirlwind of confusion about her feelings toward Drake. Draylor History Though not much is known about Taylor's background, over the course of this season we have learned Drake is an only child, his father was killed on Arrival Day and his mother was wrongfuly sent to The Crate (By Castor's Doing) for 8 years, returning in An Old Accustom'd Feast. Drake and Taylor's relationship started off as witty/flirty bannter between the two strangers. Taylor reveals to Zoe that she has feelings for Drake in Dreamers Often Lie, they have sex for the first time later in the episode. Drake was under the impression that Taylor was the undercover Trag he was suppose to liaison with and they hooked up. When he found out Zoe was the real Trag, he followed her seemingly ignoring Taylor. In Stabbed with a White Wench's Black Eye there was little Draylor interaction. Drake spotted Taylor from across the room at Grayson's house. They had a brief sexy stare off before Taylor rebuffed him and walked past him to flirt with another guy. Later in the evening Taylor sees Zoe and Drake about to leave the party together, gets jealous and confronts Drake about ignoring her. After a failed attempt by Zoe to kill Taylor (In To Seek A Foe) Drake's concern for her is shown. Drake tells Roman he believes Taylor can help them find Zoe, claiming, "We have a...connection." ''Taylor is then seen freaking out at the hospital worried about Lukas and the fact that she may have been exposed to whatever he was. Drake tries to comfort her and puts his hand on her knee, which she slapped away. After Taylor states, ''"It's not like you and Zoe even care". Drake assures her that nothing is going between him and Zoe and he quote "prefers blondes". After Taylor voices her concern for Zoe, Drake offers to "check in on her" and before leaving, gives Taylor a kiss on the cheek. In Some Consequences Yet Hanging in the Stars Taylor and Drake hook up in the locker room at school. Taylor asks him if he is coming to her meteor shower party tomorrow night, when Drake replies he can't make it, she gets slighty angry (considering she threw the whole party to get closer to him). The argument gets a little heated when she asks about his life. Which lead to him angirly say "My life is my life!" Noticing that he has upset her, he apologizes for not being able to make it and hope's she has fun. Towards the end of the episode Taylor is seen sitting by herself, clearly upset when Drake appears saying "Hell of a meter shower party". She asks why he always looks like he just came from a fight (Drake had many scratchs and bruises on his face). Before he can reply she says "Ya know don't bother answering. You made it pretty clear you don't do relationships, conversations or hugs with our clothes on". He then tries to interrupt but Taylor says "I spent my whole night wishing you were here and now that you are I realize I want more that just sex...and you can't do that". Drake then proceeds to tell her about his mother returning and that he didn't want to talk about it because it had been a lot harder to adjust than he had thought it would be. Drake went on to say "What we have isn't all about sex. I've been on my own for most of my life and it takes a lot for me to trust someone. So maybe you could stick it out while I learn to be '''with '''you" . Taylor tells him about her afternoon with Grayson and asks if he's a good guy, Drake tells her no but that she makes him want to be. They kiss while the meter shower starts. Quotes :Taylor Beecham: You here to campaign for homecoming king? :Drake: Show me your school spirit, I'll show you mine. : -- These Violent Delights Have Violent Ends Fanfictions The Remembrance Bracelet by MsMKT86 via fanfiction.net (This work is complete.) Taylor gives Drake an Arrival Day bracelet. RATED: K LANGUAGE: English GENRES: Romance/Friendship PAIRING: Drake/Taylor (Draylor) Infinity by 4dimensional via fanfiction.net (This work is in progess.) Life without peace is a state of flux. The government has built us a city underground in case of a war. Can they be trusted? The people in love will be tested beyond measure. No textbook can teach what they expect from us.They wait having meetings, discussing strategy without action. We. will take action. RATED: T LANGUAGE: English GENRES: Romance/Sci-Fi PAIRING: Drake/Taylor (Draylor) and Roman/Emery (Romery) Freedom to Love by Hellzz-on-Earth via fanfiction.net (This work is in progress.) Taylor is human. Drake is a proud Atrian. One misunderstanding has a life about to exact change on both their races. Will love blossom for Draylor? Or is what's happening bigger than them? RATED: T LANGUAGE: English GENRES: Romance/Adventure PAIRING: Drake/Taylor (Draylor) Star-Fallen by A.Mahalia via fanfiction.net (This work is in progress.) Picking up 3 months after the Suvek detonated, life in Edendale and in the Atrian Sector has changer drastically. With the government in control, drastic measures are being taken to ensure the Atrians remember there place: integration is over, Trags are being publicly executed and the outside world knows nothing about it. Based on Zap2It interview with creator Meredith Averil. RATED: T LANGUAGE: English GENRES: Sci-Fi/Drama PAIRING: Drake/Taylor (Draylor) and Roman/Emery (Romery) Official Drake and Taylor Trademarks witty banter back and forth Gallery Category:Relationships Category:Romantic Relationships Category:Friendly Relationships Category:Characters Category:Taylor Category:Drake Category:Trivia